


Swarm

by Anyawen



Series: beekeeper q [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Beekeeping, Bees, Dialog prompt, M/M, do not copy to another site, it's a date, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Bond runs into a snag after a mission. He texts Q to complain about it.
Relationships: Pre James Bond/Q
Series: beekeeper q [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810954
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	Swarm

**_Wish you were here._ **

Q glanced at the text message and frowned. It was an odd message from 007. Usually his flirting was a bit more risque. This was entirely too tame, which suggested that something was wrong. He was about to text the agent back when another message arrived. Q opened the attached image and snorted, then pressed the call button.

“Q.”

“Bond. Lovely swarm you’ve got there. Probably 10,000 bees. Beautiful.”

“Yes, it’s bloody gorgeous. It’s also remarkably inconvenient. You do see where they’ve decided to cluster?”

“The queen has good taste.”

“Yes, well, she can get her own Aston. This one is mine.”

“It’s mine, actually,” Q replied, smirking as Bond growled in response.

“Q.”

“Bond. I’m a beekeeper. That doesn’t make me a bee whisperer. I cannot control the speed at which bees leave.”

“They’re not dangerous in this state, are they? Can’t I just shoo them out?”

“They’re not aggressive, it’s true, but they are protecting the queen. You might be able to shoo them out, or even scoop them into a box, and not be stung. I wouldn’t recommend it without protective clothing, just in case.”

“How long until they leave on their own?” Bond asked.

“Usually it takes two or three days for the scouts to find a new location and come back for the swarm.”

“Can I drive with them in the car?”

“You could, but, do you really want to?”

“What I want is to leave bloody Strasbourg.”

“I’ve alerted a local beekeeper. You should have someone there to capture the swarm within a couple hours. Given your driving, I’d imagine you’ll be back in time for your date.”

“Is that a yes, then?”

“Is what a yes?” Q asked, puzzled. He could hear Bond’s huff of laughter on the other side of the call.

“I don’t have a date tonight unless you’ve finally decided to accept my invitation to dinner.”

“Oh. You just seemed so frustrated by the delay and determined to leave Strasbourg, I assumed you had plans.”

“I’m frustrated by the _bees in my car_ , not by the delay, though I’m not keen to stay here longer than I have to. I hate Strasbourg,” Bond replied. “And any plans I may have had would be dropped instantly if you’d say yes.”

“Instantly?”

“Without regret. Say yes, Q. Dinner. Drinks. Dancing, if you want. The cinema. The theater. The Opera. The Natural History Museum. The bloody National Gallery. Anywhere you like. Just say yes.”

“I’ll expect you at eight sharp, Bond.”

“I thought you couldn’t control the speed of bees leaving?”

“I can’t, but I can hack into the local beekeeper’s diary and rearrange the order of his appointments. You’re next. He should be there in twenty minutes.”

“I’ll see you at eight, Q.”

“Drive safely, James.”


End file.
